


Family

by orphan_account



Series: Family [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro and Nancy are now married and trying to grow their family, but Murphy's law keeps getting in the way. Can their relationship handle it? Sequel to "Home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Gibbs came home after a long day at work. It was nearing 11:00 PM and he knew Angela would be sleeping and Nancy probably fell asleep waiting for him. Walking into the house, Gibbs sighed as he took off his coat and hung it in the closet and tossed his keys on the table in the hall. Walking into the living room, he was surprised to see Nancy flipping through tv channels with Angela asleep beside her.

"Hey, what's she doing out here?" He asked as he leaned over to kiss his wife. He brushed the hair away from Angela's forehead as he watched her sleep.

"She wanted to wait up for Daddy. She passed out at 9:30 though." Nancy said as she smiled.

"That's pretty good for her." He said before leaning over again to pick up the young three-year-old girl.

"Come on, Sweetheart, time for bed." He whispered, carrying her up the stairs and into her room.

Once he had her in her toddler bed and all tucked in, he sat there, watching as she slept.

He couldn't believe all that had happened in three years. After Nancy's divorce was finalized, they started publicly dating. The relationship meant that she could no longer be on his team. But Vance was gracious and worked with her to find a team that would suit her needs well within the same location. Just before Angela's first birthday, Gibbs got down on one knee and proposed. Nancy cried the entire time and barely choked out a "yes". Six months later, they got married. After the wedding, Gibbs made it official that Angela was his daughter by adopting her and giving her his last name as well because as far as he was concerned, she was his daughter.

But not everything had been so easy. Nancy wanted more kids, as did he. But no matter how hard they tried, she couldn't get pregnant. She tried the injections, about ten different medications, but nothing worked. The damage that had been done by William during her pregnancy with Angela and her being born prematurely did not allow for her to have another baby. It put a strain on their marriage for sure. It also put a strain on their bank account as they spent thousands to see different doctors and try different drugs and procedures, just to have it all fail. Gibbs often went down to work in the basement as he heard his wife cry herself to sleep, unable to do anything to ease her pain.

They knew it was taking its toll on Angela as well. She was clingy to both of them, crying when one would leave the house. That was why they were determined that if tomorrow's doctor appointment showed no positive results, they knew they would end it there. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe someone was trying to tell them that Angela was all they would get. Gibbs loved the little girl to pieces. But it hurt to know that he might not be able to father another child. That was all he wanted. Just one more child.

He quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen, unbidden, down his cheek as he felt Nancy's arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

"You coming to bed?" She whispered, trying not to wake Angela.

"Yeah," He replied, getting up and leading her to their room.

Once the door was closed, he pulled her into a deep kiss, needing to feel this tonight. He moaned as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to dive into it, roaming her hot cavern.

Breaking the kiss, he led her to the bed and gently pushed her onto it. Climbing on top, he covered her body with his and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Jethro?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He never pulled away from her neck, finding her pulse point and zeroing in on it.

She gasped but then pushed on his shoulders lightly. He pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"If nothing good comes out of tomorrow, we're quitting, right?" She asked, needing to hear him say it. She'd needed to hear it often, as she didn't think she could let it go just like that.

"Yeah baby, we're stopping." He kissed her forehead.

"Why?" She was crying now.

"Because we can't keep doing this to ourselves, to Angela. Baby, we have to stop. We're already in a financial hole. We can't do this anymore."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby." He leaned back down and kissed her hard. He knew tonight was not going to be a slow night of love-making. They both needed the release.

She was dressed in her nightgown, which he quickly pulled off of her before attacking her breasts, sucking and biting before moving to the other. She gasped and moaned. He knew that she often came just from him doing that, but tonight she wasn't coming without him. He pulled his own clothes off before ripping her underwear off and slipping inside her quickly, pumping in and out hard and fast, both of them needing this. She gasped and whimpered as he hadn't given her time to adjust, but her moans soon became pleasure filled as she already felt herself nearing the edge. It wasn't long before they both came, crying out as they did. 

Jethro slowly slid out of her before collapsing on the bed beside her. Neither one moved. It was only a few minutes before they heard Angela crying for him. He sighed.

"Want me to get her?" Nancy asked, still not moving.

"No, I'll get her." He said softly. He got up and put his boxers back on before walking out of the room and into his daughter's room.

"Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?" He asked as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you, Daddy." She said as she clung to him.

"I missed you too, baby." He kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" He was struggling to stay awake.

"Do you and Mommy have to go to the doctor's tomorrow?"

"Yes, Honey, we do." He knew where this was going. He'd had this discussion with her before.

"But Mommy always cries when you go." She snuggled into her and he tightened his grip on her.

"I know. But this is the last time." He replied quietly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go to sleep," He tucked the blankets around her tighter.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked.

He only nodded. Chances were he'd end up falling asleep under the boat anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter sucks. But it will get better. Read and review.


End file.
